


Solo

by LokisGirl



Category: Metallica
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: Kirk's playing a long solo during a Metallica show. The rest of the boys are playing under the stage. This is nothing but porn. I'm not sorry.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted, James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich, Jason Newsted/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Solo

It was one of those nights when the adrenaline got to all of us. Lars was bouncing so much one his throne he spent most of the set standing, drinking in the adulation of the crowd while James and I played off one another, amping each other up, trading jokes and leaning on each other more than usual. The lights were hot, the crowd was hot, and James looked like some sort of Viking god beside me, roaring at the crowd. 

My shirt was pasted to my body by the time we got around to Kirk's solo. I rushed down the stairs leading to our little cubby under the stage, dying for a beer. My bass abandoned on a chair, I wrestled my wet shirt off and poured a pitcher of water over my head. I could practically feel the steam rising off my skin. I pulled my hair up off my neck standing in front of the fan blowing cool air up through the grating on the stage. I could see Kirk up there, hands massaging a flurry of notes from his guitar. 

That was when I felt it. Teeth sinking into the back of my neck. I jumped straight up from the shock. On the way back down I was treated to James’ strong hands rubbing over every inch of my super heated flesh. The high of being onstage immediately shifted to desire. My hands went immediately to his zipper, tearing it open. James was just as in sync with me now as he'd been onstage moments before. I'd just gotten my hands on him when my sticky jeans were yanked down around my thighs. James' hands were in my hair and on my chest. I looked down to find Lars kneeling at my feet. 

Those green eyes shone up at me with the same lust I felt. I stood still for a second as Lars wrapped his full lips around the head of my cock, drunk on the sensation of his tongue making it's way down the length of me. My eyes closed automatically, but they jerked open again as my hand was knocked away from its position stroking James' dick. 

Lars the greedy bastard was apparently not satisfied with my cock shoved down his throat. He needed to have his hands on James as well. I grabbed a hold of James' bicep for balance and watched while Lars managed to do two things at once to great effect. He was wanking James to the point where he was now the one needing help to stand. I leaned forward and captured James' mouth in a deep kiss as Lars switched sides. His fingers curled around my cock, milking me for all he was worth. 

We all knew we only had a couple more minutes before time was up and we had to return to the stage. Lars slipped his hand between my legs to walk me forward a bit by grabbing my ass. I stepped towards James until our sides were pressed together and there was only enough room between us to fit Lars' face. His hand slid back onto my dick, pressing it in the direction of James. For a second I felt my head rubbing against James' cock, and then we were both sucked into Lars' wet mouth. Between Lars' tongue and the heat of James moving against me, I was nearly over come. He's orchestrating the whole thing now, his nimble fingers gently squeezing the base of my cock, encouraging me to thrust when he wants me to move. At first, it's a syncopated rhythm, first James in, then me. It doesn't take long before he's given that up and is frantically trying to take us both at the same time. He's scraping the top row of his teeth along my dick and I don't have to look to know he's got blood dripping down his chin. 

Suddenly, James howls into my mouth. I don't know whether it's pain or pleasure. He bucks his hips, causing Lars to choke as he fills his mouth with spunk. Lars' throat seals around my cockhead as his teeth sink into my shaft. The combination pushes me over the edge and a shout rips from my throat as James rips his lips from mine. The world goes white. I throw my head back as my orgasm pulsates through me. 

Looking up through the grate, I catch a glimpse of Kirk staring down at us as he fumbles the last notes of his solo, a shocked look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted elsewhere 2014-ish.


End file.
